Skipping School
by Michelle62092
Summary: On a sunny day in Forks, 2 students skip school,Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, and by fate, they meet in the most unusual way. Bella, lounging in her backyard, and Edward, exploring the forest behind her house. a bit longer than a one-shot. AH. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is my first attempt at a one-shot, and there is LEMONS! :D**

**I own nothing!! :(**

Skipping School

**Bella:**

BEEPS…..BEEP….BEEP…..

"_Good Morning Forkians! It is 7:30 a.m. and today is a rare sunny day of 77 degrees and clear skies for most of the afternoon! So enjoy your day and here is Money Max with your Monday Mix!"_

Ugh, Forks has the worst radio stations. Seriously, they have to be that tacky with their greetings? Since today was supposedly going to be 77 degrees and sunny, I planned on taking advantage of that and skip school. I am going to try to convince Charlie, my father, that I'm "sick," so I can enjoy the weather in my backyard laying down in the grass and reading my battered copy of _Wuthering Heights._

I climbed out of bed and walked over to my dresser and grabbed my blue lace boy shorts, and my matching lace bra out of my top drawer. I walked to my closet and tried to decide what to wear, probably something comfortable, since I'll just be lounging in the backyard. I decided to just go with my grey yoga pants and my blue Old Navy polo.

I got in the shower, straightened my hair, and did all of my "morning routine." I went downstairs to the kitchen to make a small breakfast for me and Charlie, by making some quick little cheese omelets. As soon as I was done making Charlie's, he walked down stairs, dressed and ready to go in his police uniform. It was kind of embarrassing having a cop as your father, because I can't really ever bring a guy home, if I ever get one, without Charlie practically threatening to shoot him.

"Mornin' Bells." Charlie said, coming up to me and giving me a kiss on the temple. "What'cha making?"

"Just some omelets, um, Dad, I was wondering if I could stay home today? I'm not feeling all that well, and it's umm, kinda that time of the month…." I knew Charlie was uncomfortable with the fact that I "have my period," he wasn't too keen on the fact that I'm a grown up woman of 18 years.

"Um… Sure Bells. Do you need money to go to the store and pick up….supplies?" It was pretty funny how he becomes all flustered and embarrassed.

"No thanks, Dad. I think I'll be alright, I was just planning on taking it easy and reading today." I told him honestly.

"Okay. Um, just make sure you lock up all the doors, and if you need anything, don't be afraid to call me." By the look of embarrassment still on his face, I imagined he wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible. "Love ya, Bells. And I hope you, ah, feel better?"

Gotta love Charlie and his not wanting to get involved in a teenage girls' hormonal rage. Even though I didn't really have my period, I still would have doubted that Charlie would have believed me if I told him I was sick, especially since I was up before him, chipper, and making omelets. So I played the cramps card, and it surprisingly worked. I finished eating my omelet, and decided on doing a few chores around the house before heading outside to read, like doing the dishes and the laundry. After I was done with the house, it was around 12 o'clock, so I had a roast beef sandwich for lunch and then I grabbed _Wuthering Heights_, a blanket and a water bottle and headed out back. I laid the blanket more towards the forest behind the house, so I had a little bit of shade, yet still having some sun for the warmth.

I laid down and sighed a relief, and opened up to Chapter 22 of my favorite book.

"_Summer drew to an end, and early Autumn: it was past Michaelmas, but the harvest was late that year, and a few of our fields were still uncleared._

_Mr. Linton and his daughter would frequently walk out among the reapers; at the carrying of the last sheaves, they stayed till dusk, and the evening happening to be chill and damp, my master caught a bad cold, that settling obstinately on his lungs, confined him indoors throughout the whole of the winter, nearly without intermission._

_Poor Cathy, frightened…."_

CRRUUUNNNCHH…

I heard a tree branch snap and looking around me, scared. I looked toward the woods and saw a figure coming towards me. I just sat there wide eyed and frozen as the person walked towards me.

* * *

**AN: **Here is my attempt at a one shot(well actually like a 3 shot)

Review please and let me know what you think! :)

--Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here is Edward's POV from the last chapter : )**

**And the next chapter should be when they find each other, and have some fun ;)**

**Edward:**

"Edward, let's go!!! We have to get to school already, I need to see Jasper!"

Jeez, little sisters can be really annoying, especially when they're hyper.

"EDWARD!" Ugh.

"Alice, shut up! I'm getting up to get in the shower, alright!"I exclaimed back.

I got out of bed, and headed to my bathroom, that's one of the pluses of having a really rich doctor as a father, you get your own room, and bathroom, even when you have siblings. I headed to my walk-in closet and picked out a pair of dark wash jeans and dark green button up shirt. I then proceeded to my bathroom to continue getting ready.

I headed down stairs to the kitchen to find my mother, Esme, making some Belgian waffles, yum. Esme was a professional chef at one of the hottest restaurants in Seattle, so she always made us gourmet meals, at any hour of the day. I also heard the radio on next to her, saying something about it being sunny and 77 degrees out today, time to play the sick card.

"Morning Mom," Cue the cough, "I'm not feeling all that well, is it alright if I stay home today?"

"Edward, sweetie, of course, do you want me to get your father and have him check you?" My mother has always been so compassionate, gotta love her.

"No, I think I'll be okay, I'll just go back up to bed and watch some TV." I said, still sounding 'sick.'

"Alright, do you want some soup or something later on?"

"No thanks, Mom, I'll be alright. And could you tell Alice I'm sorry I can't drive her to school today?"I asked.

"Sure, Hun, you just go back up to bed, okay? Play the piano if it makes you feel better." Always so damn caring.

She came up to me, kissed me on the forehead, and went back to the stove to finish up the waffles. As soon as I started heading back upstairs, Alice came gliding down, with my older brother Emmett bounding down behind her.

"Eddie! Man, you comin' to school today?" Emmett bellowed.

"Uh, no Emmett, I'm not feeling all that well, have fun with Rose today." I said, Rosalie was Emmett's girlfriend and also Jasper, Alice's boyfriend's sister.

"I hope you feel better, Edward, I'll just call Jazzy and see if he'll pick me up today." Alice said, sounding concerned.

I just nodded and heading back upstairs to 'go to sleep' and wait for everyone to leave. I laid down in bed and grabbed one of the books off my bed side table, John Steinbeck's _Travels With Charley_, and opened up to page 173.

"_I find it difficult to write about my native place, northern California. I should be the easiest because I knew that strip angled against the Pacific better than any place in the world…"_

I continued reading for about an hour, and as soon as I knew everyone was gone, I headed out to the garage to my precious silver Volvo. My father, Carlisle, bought this for me 2 years ago for my 16th birthday, and it was one of the best birthdays presents ever, my Volvo is my baby. I grabbed my keys out of my pocket, started the car, and headed out towards my favorite spot, my Meadow. I found the little patch of grass a while back during one summer when I was out "exploring" the land of Forks. The Meadow is set in a forest on the other side of Forks, closer to town, a few hundred yards behind some houses, one of which I think is the Police Chief's, Charlie Swan, and his daughter Bella. Bella goes to Forks High, she usually keeps to herself most of the time, though she occasionally talks to Alice and Rosalie.

As I neared the opening to the Meadow, I stopped and parked my car, grabbed my iPod and headed towards my salvation. Since the weather was so nice, I decided to just lie down in the middle of the Meadow, listen to my music, and relax. I put in my ear buds and listened to Val Emmich's "Get On With It." **(Amazing song and Val Emmich is also amazing :D, he guest starred on Ugly Betty as Betty's neighbor Jesse)**. After about an hour or so of listening to my music, I decided to go explore more of the forest. I walked down a few paths and somehow ended up behind a row of houses, and more specifically Chief Swan's, and I could see Bella on a blanket reading what looked to be _Wuthering Heights_. I decided to go and talk to her, even though that might seem creepy to her, me walking out of the woods behind her house, but it's worth a shot. I started walking closer, and I accidentally stepped on a branch, snapping it in half.

CRRUUUNNNCHH…

"Shit," I whispered to myself, whoops.

Bella must have heard the crunch too, because her head whipped towards where I was, and the expression on her face was one of pure horror.

* * *

**AN: **Here is Edward's POV for the last chapter :)

Let me know what you think!

and I'll try to write and post the next chapter tomorrow, if not, I'll try asap :)

please **REVIEW :D**

**-**Michelle


End file.
